


Helping

by wedontbelong



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drinking, PTSD, idk oghren is trying to forget things and cole wants to help, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontbelong/pseuds/wedontbelong
Summary: Cole likes to help, he needs to help, and Oghren could certainly use some of that help.





	

Some people drink to forget, Cole has known this for a long time but it still makes him sad to see them. It makes him even sadder to know that sometimes Inquisitor drinks to forget. No that’s not right, sometimes  **Mahan** drinks to forget, he’s not Inquisitor anymore just Mahan, he can never be Inquisitor again. This makes him sad but he won’t talk to anyone about it, not even Dorian and usually Mahan tells Dorian everything.

Thankfully this night is not a night that Mahan is drinking to forget, others are though and when Mahan, Sera, Dorian, Krem, and The Iron Bull forget he is there Cole slips away. He is not supposed to disappear from his friends like this but he can do good elsewhere. Cole’s friends are happy, they’re celebrating, Mahan’s research project was approved.

_ War. Pain. Love. Lost. Battle. Darkspawn. _

Those who fought in the last Blight are always plagued by visions of it, even Cullen who didn’t technically fight the Blight has night terrors from it. This person though it goes beyond it their thoughts are filled with pain from even before the Blight. Yes, he saw things during the Blight but he’d seen things even before it. This… dwarf, yes dwarf that’s who Cole was sensing. This dwarf had started trying to forget even before the Blight, now though his pain had been more than doubled, and by the ancestors how he missed the fight.

This precarious peace was worse than the sodding Blight.

 

_ Blood. Death. Pain. Betrayal. _

Cole’s eyes land on a nearly passed out dwarf, red hair, stained armor, and a small amount of fluid dripping down his chin. Those around him are uncomfortable or disgusted, but none say anything.

“Lonely, sad, disgrace,” Cole murmurs the words as he kneels in front of the drunken dwarf.

“What’r ya, mumblin’ ‘bout,” a loud belch interrupts the dwarf. “Speak up!”

“You fought the way they said to and it was wrong. You tried to save your love and all she did was betray. You think everything you do is wrong,” Cole spoke softly.

“Eh?” the dwarf groans and struggles to a standing position. “Lea’ me alone!”

The words bellow out and the dwarf stumbles away, off kilter. Cole nods and silently follows to catch the dwarf when he trips over his own drunken feet. The dwarf says nothing and so Cole silently helps him get home.

Cole doesn’t think the dwarf even remembers him the next day, but it does not matter, he helped as well as he could, and when Varric is worried come morning it is easy to fix.


End file.
